1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus for holding a media storage disk, more particularly an apparatus having an improved central retaining area for the retention of the media storage disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media storage disks have gained popularity with consumers. Examples of media storage disks include, but are not limited to, the compact disk (CD), the digital video disk (DVD) and the video compact disk (VCD).
Numerous storage cases have been developed for media storage disks. It is appreciated by designers of storage cases that it is undesirable for any portion of the case to be in contact with the information-carrying portions of the disk. Thus, developments in storage case design have involved means that limit the contact of the case with the disk to the central hole of the disk.
In addition to addressing the retention of media storage disks, case designs have also provided for the convenient ejection of the disk. Because DVDs consist of two laminated layers of polycarbonate, the bending of the DVDs for engagement and removal can cause disk and hence data damage. To avoid this damage, it is desirable for a case to provide convenient insertion and removal of the disk.
A common problem associated with most storage case designs is disk loosening and removal from a prepackaged case. A prepackaged case typically has an embedded alarm sensor. The actual disk, however, has no alarm-sensing device. By pressing the center of the storage case wall against the disk, it is possible to loosen and disengage a disk from the central retaining area.
This design flaw facilitates the theft of disks from their prepackaged cases. In addition, it greatly increases the susceptibility of disk damage during normal handling, transport and storage procedures.
Thus, the need arises for a media storage case that limits the contact of the case with information-carrying portions of the disk, allows for easy disk insertion and removal, and is not susceptible to disk loosening and removal from the central retaining portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,362, Cheung discloses an apparatus for holding a media storage disk with a central hole. Although Cheung lessens the susceptibility to disk loosening when pressure is applied to the center of the storage case, it does not provide for convenient insertion of the disk. Before inserting the disk, the central retaining area must be positioned into a disk-releasing position by applying pressure to an articulation axis. This leads to an additional step in the disk packaging process, which is undesirable.
Unlike Cheung, the present invention uses pivot axes on each of the extending arms. The configuration of the present invention eliminates the need for applying pressure to an articulation axis, thus facilitating the disk packaging process. Disks can simply be pressed onto the central retaining area when packaging.